Fire and Ice: The 23rd Annual Hunger Games
by LaughingAwayInsaity
Summary: This is my first story on FanFic. Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins. Enjoy and review.    Elianna Avashiona is reaped as Female Tribute from District 6. With her partner-tribute, Setth, she must forego the Games, holding on to her sanity.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up with the wrench still in my hand. Last night I was up late repairing a Peacekeeper's engine. Sometimes I wonder why I couldn't be something else. Why not become a conductor? Or maybe just open a small shop near the middle of town? Either of those would probably better suit me than this greasy job anyway. It is just a shame that I was put in school to become a mechanic. Our district needed more at the time. Someone needed to make, fix, and repair devices. By the time I was entering school, we finally had enough students learning about conduction that the study was no longer open.

District six. We are the transportation district. Our conductors go off to run the train systems, often for the Games and Victor's tour and what-not. How high-class. We mainly don't see our District when we go to the Games. Speaking of such events today was my fifth reaping. I am 16 years old and have been dreading this day every year since I was 12. My name is Elianna. Everyone today would more than likely have nothing to say to each other when we did our quick jobs in the shop. We would make the smallest chat possible, and then after the jobs were complete, my mother would make sure I was dressed properly in order to look my best.

I was in a low-cut, navy blue, mid sleeved shirt with a black skirt that went to my knees. I was wearing a pair of shoes that I found incredibly uncomfortable and hard to walk in. After thirty minutes of practicing with my mother, she and I left our warm little house, and began to head to the city square, where I, with all the other 16 year olds, would wait and silently pray that no one we knew, or anyone 13 and under, got called.

Alright, that one might need a little bit of explaining. A group of my three closest friends and I, made a deal that every year until we can't, we would volunteer for each other or for a younger tribute. We had this pact since we were fourteen. Surprisingly, the coincidence has never occurred. I was thankful for it, but every year we take a turn as to who will go, and this year, it's mine. I was so dreadful, I was shaking. My mother walked me as far as she could before I was being corralled into the pen for my age group. My small quartet gathered around me, and hugged me. This was the warmest feeling for me every year.

Then, like always, it is interrupted by the sounds of the beginning of the reaping. Our mayor, Mr. Marteau, came up to read a history of Panem, as well as the Games, stressing the Dark Day, which was when there was some type of war between the districts, and 13 was demolished. As punishment, we get reaped, thrown into an arena, and kill to the last man- or woman- standing. What. A. Joy.

Being sixteen, most people only have their name in the drawing about five or so times. I have mine in fifteen. Why? Because I decided to get the tesserae for both my mother and I since I was 12. Living on two mechanic's salaries in this District is like being homeless. We didn't eat much at all. Therefore, I was lanky, but muscular. I could lift about 180 pounds and carry it for a good time, which was good. I lied about it because some people would think it as training for the Games, which is forbidden.

The mayor finished with his speech, and introduced our escort, who was a tall, well- proportioned Capitol man, named Ignitus (which was what a language used a long time ago translated into "Flawless"), who had a dyed, yellow body. Last year it was blue, the year before, a light red. He wore a bow tie that always matched his skin, and had his hair dyed a darker color. It was quiet hideous in my opinion, but I wouldn't dare say a thing about it. I also supposed that he was a short guy, because he wore boots that made him appear around four inches taller than his really was. People quickly cheered for him.

The next few people who were introduced were District 6's most recent Victors, who would be this year's mentors for the Tributes. There was a male, around 27, who has won when he was 17 in the 13th Games, which as to make a pun about an old superstition that 13 was an unlucky number, never saw the sunshine in the arena, and had about four times the triggered death traps than usual. The other Victor was a girl, who was about 29 and won the 10th Games. She won by betraying everyone in the more-trained group, which I had been told were called Careers, and killed them off in their sleep once it was down to three of them.

The male Victor, who had dark brown, wavy hair down past his ears, brown eyes, and a smile to die for, was nicknamed Express, because he could tell you exactly what was wrong with a machine with a very fast time, and was always accurate. The female with her reddish colored hair that went down to her mid back, with piercing green eyes, was called Motor, because she could run, or get running, just about anything. Nicknames were common in our District because it made things more fun. They are mostly for adults, and Victors got them as well. I always dreamed of getting one, but doubted it.

They took their seats with Mayor as Ignitus took his place on the pedestal between the two glass orbs, containing boys' and girls' names in each. He pulled out his gold coin from his coat pocket, looked into the crowd, and spoke into the mick. "Heads is boys, tales is girls. And remember; Let the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" He spoke in his Capitol accent, like he did every year, and tossed the coin several feet into the air.

It seemed to flip up in the air for an eternity, spinning several feet in the air before spiraling into Ignitus' open, waiting hand. The whole area was quiet, minus breathing. Who would be called first? Thoughts began pouring into my head, my heart thumping louder with each question.

He walked to the left. Boys were getting called. He reached his hand in and ruffled the slips of paper. He pulled one out and went back the pedestal. I watched him ever so carefully as he went to read out the name. He spoke in a clear loud voice, smiling at his next bit of entertainment. "Setth Smith, you are District Six's tribute."

I quickly snapped my head as he made his way to the stage. I could hardly believe the odds of this. I had known him fairly well, because his family ran a small shop that sold parts and tools. He was a year younger than me, 15, and he probably weighed a little bit more than me. He was around five foot something. He had red hair and blue eyes, which looked strange because normally, if you had red hair, you had green eyes. Either way, he was attractive enough, but still average looking. I don't know if he had any strength, so I couldn't tell how long he would live.

As he was on stage, Ignitus was already making his place back at the pedestal with the name of the girl who would become tribute. The panic and sweats came in all at the same time as he unfolded the paper and read the name. Once I heard it, I was glad that I wouldn't have to volunteer for anyone else. It gave me a sense of relief. The shock came once I was being nudged by everyone.

Ignitus repeated himself. "The female tribute is Elianna Avashiona." He looked out in the crowd, waiting for her to step up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Oh. I finally realized that I was Tribute. I began walking to the stage as our escort made the biggest deal about how I, at last, showed my face. I felt every camera on me as I walked up, face redder than just about a hot, over-used engine. I wish they could stop rolling the cameras, and I would wake up and this be a nightmare, but of course I couldn't. I nearly tripped getting on stage, but just played it off.

"I give you District 6's Tributes for the 23rd annual Hunger Games!" Ignitus shouted cheerfully, looking into the camera behind the crowd. Everyone clapped and cheered but two groups of family and friends. It wasn't fake cheering either. Everyone would go home and celebrate the fact that their children had better odds. On the other side, I know that my mother would be up late crying her eyes out, with the comfort of the sobs from my friends and their parents. There would be some food given to my mother from the people who are generous enough to celebrate, but understand the pain. It gave me a comforting sensation that despite the hardship of today and the next week, there will be someone there for her.

Back to reality. I was shaking hands with Setth, and then we were taken into the Justice Building into separate rooms. I was sitting in mine, trying to strategize before any of my visitors came in. Of course, no such time was given to me. Minutes after I was put in here, people started coming in. It is no surprise that the first people I see are my friends, rushing in to shower me with hugs.

"We will try to send you something and hope that Express and Motor let them in, alright?" The taller one, Annetha told me.

"Only if you have enough for yourselves and your family." I requested, know that it wouldn't matter to her.

My second and third friends, Shannon and Sylvia, who were twins, each had tears in their eyes. Maybe they faced the truth that this is going to be the last time they see me that's not on camera.

"Please take this as your token." They said, reaching out to show me a charm bracelet. On the small piece of jewelry that was now in my hand, I saw a hammer, nails crossing each other to form and 'x', a wrench, and a screwdriver.

My eyes began to water as I held it, gazing at its beauty. "Thank you so much. I will wear it." I promised, wiping my eyes with my free hand.

They were ushered out, and then my mother was brought in. Her eyes were puffy red and she could hardly speak without choking on her words. She made her best attempt.

"You come back to me, Elli, do you understand?" She asked, calling me my nick name. "And don't let the Capitol define you like it did your father. When you come home, you are still going to be you." She told me.

"Of course I am still going to be me, Mother," I assured, "And I won't let anyone change or rearrange me. I can't guarantee that I am coming back though."

"Try. At least for me, say you will try. Without you, I have no one." She begged, pointing out the cold truth that I was the only family she had left.

I nodded as she left and the next visitor came in. I didn't really know this visitor except for when he came in the shop to get his engine tuned. He came in and told me that I had enough strength and wits to win. He gave me some more bits of advice that the people only want a good show and that if all things possible to stay away from the Careers. Everything he said was obvious, but I was thankful that there was someone out there who was willing to give me advice. Before he left, he gave me a few small pieces of candy, which was a very rare gift in 6, and shook my hand. I now knew that there was someone out there who was on my side.

That was the last visitor. Now on out, everyone I was going to see was going to be purely for the Games. My fellow tribute, who might not even so much as speak a word to me, my escort, Ignitus, the prep team, my stylus, the interviewer, Gamemakers… All were a part of the Games. And I didn't care about a single one of them.

Maybe that sounded a little bit harsh, but I honestly didn't have any spare thoughts to be put on anyone else. It was all about my life. And that was it. I had to survive to get back home to my mother; I was literally all she had left. She never had any other children, because my father was conducting a train to the capitol, got off there, and never came back. Her older brother was reaped in the early Hunger Games, and dyed in the Blood-Bath.

Lost in thought, I hardly noticed being taken to the train. The Peacekeepers gathered me, and led me aboard. Once I regained my sense of reality, I was being shown my compartment by one of my mentors, Express. Of course, he was walking at a fast pace, so I was taking two steps for every one he took. He stopped in front of a door, and opened it.

"This is your compartment until we arrive. You should only have to stay one night in here." He told me. "You need to change before you go to dinner, which is in around forty-five minutes."

"Alright. I will do." I spoke, waiting for him to leave. He eventually did once I stepped into my room. I found a dresser and opened it, finding a large arrangement of clothes that I never wanted to wear a day in my life. I rummaged through nearly all the drawers, throwing items out as I decided that I didn't approve. I found a pair of blue jeans, and a white, button up shirt. I tried on the shirt and looked in the mirror, making sure it wasn't see-through. Once I was satisfied, I walked outside barefooted, closing the door behind me, and began walking around.

I decided that I wanted to see Setth, considering I would be around him so much before the games. I was walking, searching through the halls when I found a woman who looked only a few years older than me. I asked her for instructions.

"Could you please tell me where the Male Tribute's compartment is?" I smiled politely. I awaited an answer, but she said nothing. "Did you not hear-"

I was cut off when she revealed that she couldn't talk at all. She pulled out a pen and paper and wrote in elegant handwriting:

Don't tell anyone I have this, alright? Us Avoxes are not supposed to talk at all, but I found a way to abide from that rule.

"You can't talk." I realized, feeling sorry for the poor girl who had her whole life ahead of her, yet couldn't utter a word.

She ended up writing me the directions to Setth's compartment. I found it with ease after she pointed me in the proper direction. I thanked her, and wished her the best of luck. I stood at his door for a good few minutes, and just as I was about to knock, he came out, bumping right in to me, and knocking me to the ground.

A hand was in my face before I could even mutter an insult. A hand, that was extremely shaky. "Here, let me pull you up." Setth spoke.

"Thanks," I muttered as he pulled me up. He did so with ease. Although I wasn't the heaviest tribute in the history of the Games, I am not the lightest. He must have had some strength to do that. I was for a second amazed, but realize that it could be just nothing.

"It was nothing." Setth spoke, looking around me. "Why are you here?"

"There was no one else to talk to. I don't want to hang around the mentors the _whole_ time until I die. Do you?" I spoke matter-of-factly.

He shook his head no, and then thought it was weird that I didn't think I was going to make it out alive. How could I? We then started talking about various other things, just about life and pointless things.

"I just don't know how I am going to be able to kill people." He abruptly spoke. "It's not who I am. I don't want to have to do this."

"I won't either. And who knows, maybe we'll go first and not have to kill anyone." I said, trying to joke off my fear. He glared at me with his intense blue eyes. I was looking at them, seeing tiny shades of darker blue, and yes, he had green in them too. I was amazed by the beauty.

"So much for coming home to your family then, huh?" He asked, sarcasm weaved into his tone.

"There isn't really much to hope for except that. I do hope you can win, though. District Six needs a winner. And I think that you deserve it."

"No one deserves to be thrown in to this Capitol garbage." He said, which I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Don't say things like that. Not at home, not during the Games, and _especially _not in a train going to the Capitol." I whispered in a harsh tone.

He laughed and then looked at a watch that was fastened to his wrist. "Dinner time," he said, offering me his arm. "Shall we go?" I nodded and roped my arm in his, where we began to walk. We had wandered pretty far, and had to ask a few Avoxes our way to the dining room.

We finally got there, and strange looks were given to us by everyone already in the room. Express and Motor each looked puzzled, like an engine had been put in the trunk of a car, instead of a hood, and Ignitus clasped his hands to his cheeks, and shifted out of his chair, taking a few steps toward us.


	3. Chapter 3

Ignitus formed his hands from his face into a rectangle out of both of his thumbs and index fingers, inclosing us within it. He looked really stupid, causing me to slightly glare at him.

"What is your problem?" I asked separating from Setth and taking a few steps back as our mentor came towards us.

He reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me back towards my fellow Tribute. He then began readjusting the two of us to where we were pushed closer together, and holding another's hand. After he finished and turned to our mentors, I scatted across the room, and hid behind Express, right as he dropped his spoon.

Motor shook her head disapprovingly. "We can't make them appear from that angle, Ignitus; they have to appear to hate each other."

Express gathered his act, and then waved me out from behind him. He looked at me, then Setth, then to Ignitus. "I can see why you would want to play it that way. They would make a couple the Capitol would kill for, but we can't do that. Motor is correct."

Ignitus sighed, then went back to his seat. "The Games would be so much more interesting if there were some type of lovers in it. Doomed love from the start. Come on!"

"No!" Setth, Motor, Express, and I said in unison. Ignitus went back to eating his dinner, and so did everyone else.

After much of a silence due to our now dead beat escort, I got an idea.

"Maybe not lovers," I began, causing everyone to look up at me. "But maybe we could try a close friend thing?"

Setth nodded in approval. "I was kind of thinking the same thing. I mean, we don't have to go with the flow and act like complete strangers, do we?"

Ignitus still looked sad, but did consider the thought. "Well, it's not exactly what I wanted, but I guess it would be better than wanting to kill each other right off the bat. Are your mentors going to be alright with this?"

I looked over to them, and saw them whispering in each other's ear. They stopped for a moment, and then went back to it. It went back and forth for a few minutes until they looked up, and nodded.

"We both agree that it will be fine, but you will have to spend a lot of time with each other while you keep this act up." Express spoke. "A lot of time, but not all of it. We don't want to make people think anything more than that."

I thought that was good. We all happily chewed down our food, and for the first time, I realized what I was eating. It was some dish with white rice and meat with vegetables. My escort told me it was called "Curry" and originated a very long time ago from a land unknown to Panem. I was drinking this amazingly tasting chocolate drink that had little while clumps of fluff in it. If the Hunger Games were about who could eat the most of _this stuff_ until they die, then I wouldn't mind.

We made small conversation about different things the rest of dinner, and then we were sent back to our compartments. I dragged my feet across the floor, rubbing my stomach, until I got there. I changed in to a long, white nightgown-looking thing, and crawled into the covers of my bed.

Next thing I knew, I was running. Fast as my legs could carry me. I heard a cannon fire. I was running to find out who had died. Which tribute had died now? I didn't know how long I was in the arena, or how many people had died. I looked back. I was being chased by three females and a male. Two females were coming at me with spears. The other two tributes were throwing blades at me. One stuck in to my arm, causing me to scream in extreme pain and terror. As soon as the screaming calmed, I ripped the knife out of my arm, and turned around.

I felt a grin spread over my face as the girls with spears approached me. The grin was not of joy, but blood-lust. Never in my life have I been violent, but I had no choice in the Games. The girls realized my change in attitude, looked at each other, and slowed down to a walk. This was when I snatched the spear out of one's hand while slashing her neck, then took the spear and stabbed the now shocked other girl through the stomach. I slowly took the spear out, twisting it around inside her body.

Two cannons fired and I turned to the final pair. They turned and ran as fast as I could, and I followed, only stopping when I saw a body propped up against a tree, head down. I slowly walked to it. I came to my senses only when I lifted their head, about to give them a bloody red smile ear to ear.

I screamed at the top of my lungs.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know how long I was screaming, but I didn't stop until I heard a door burst open and someone walking towards me. I refused to open my eyes until I heard the footsteps get very close to me before they came to a stop.

"S-Stay away, Setth. I-I-I am g-going to k-kill you." I choked as I went it to uncontrollable sobs.

His arms wrapped securely around me as he sat on my bed. I was trying to push him away, but he refused to budge. After I calmed down a little bit, he asked me what was wrong. I told him about the nightmare I had.

"The Tribute at the end was me, wasn't it?" He asked, staring into my eyes.

I nodded as tears began to form in to my eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered, looking down. "I am such a monster. I am sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to kill all those people."

"But you didn't. It was a dream. A bad one, but one all in the same. It wasn't for real. You didn't kill anyone." He assured me, wiping the tears from my cheek.

I looked up at him in a slight daze. Within under a month, we will be going at each other to the death, and here he is, calming me down. How can I kill him? Or are we going to try and make the "close friends" angle last in the arena too? I stopped thinking about it, considering that I know for sure he isn't thinking of a game plan right now.

We talked away my nightmare, and then continued in conversation. He told me about what his life was like. He was an only child at his house, so he had to do nearly all the work at his shop. He explained to me different ways to assemble a wheel using various parts. His words fascinated me in ways that made me want to listen to him talking forever.

"I think it is about time that I went to get some sleep." Setth yawned, stretching his arms.

"What if I have another nightmare?" I asked, not wanting to admit I didn't want him to leave.

He gazed at me, reading my expression. He let out a sigh before he spoke again. "Fine. I will stay in here with you tonight, but that's going to be it, alright?"

"Yeah, mhmm." I mumbled, burying my face in his chest and finding a warm piece that allowed me to fall into the dreamless slumber that I have wanted for so long.

For the next few nights, this became routine. It would start off with us going separate ways. Then, I would have some type of nightmare, whether it is in the arena, Capitol, or at home, that would cause him to wake me up. He would then find a way to soothe me, then we would go to sleep together, and the nightmares would stay away for the rest of the night.

Our last day on the train finally came. We celebrated by eating a large meal for every meal of the day, as we had been doing every day since we left Six. For breakfast, I ate a large plate of pancakes along with two or three muffins, a glass of milk, and two cups of coffee. To work off the coffee, I ended up playing tag with Setth, our mentors, and the Avoxes throughout the train, much to Ignitus' disapproval, making it all the better.

By the time lunch strolled around, we were worn out and hungry. There had been a giant sandwich stand set up; where you could put anything you wanted on two pieces of bread. I didn't know what to put on mine, so I ended up eating about seven pieces of the large bread they had. For once I was allowed to eat all I wanted, and no one could tell me I was wrong or that I had to share, so I ate myself sick.

I stayed in my room from dinner to lunch with the door locked; talking to the charm bracelet my friends had given me. I didn't know why, but speaking to it was like speaking to them. It wasn't going to tell anyone else. I told the charms about my nightmares, going in to deep detail with all of them. I told it about the food, the Avoxes, my fear of the games, how I wanted to win, and more than anything, how I wanted to go home. I ended up depressing myself by telling the bracelet everything that was wrong in my life.

By the time dinner came, I was too exhausted to eat, but I did so anyway. I didn't remember what it was, except that it was some type of soup. I shoveled spoonful after spoonful, not bothering for seconds. Once I was done, I went in my room and cried myself to sleep. I didn't have any nightmares, so I woke up alone.

When I did arise from my slumber, Ignitus burst in, telling me that we had arrived a little bit later than planned, and that I wasn't going to be able to see my sleeping quarters until after the parade, which meant that I needed to be put right in the hands of my stylists.

I remained in my room until the train came to a halt. I didn't want to go out, but I didn't have a choice. Setth came in after about 10 minutes after the train had stopped, telling me I needed to come on and get out. I refused, so he literally picked me up and slinged me over his shoulder, carrying me out. He didn't put me down until we were about to push open the door to leave the train.

Once he let me go, I tried turning around and running, but as soon as I did, he held his arm out as a barrier, which caused me to stop. I sighed, accepting defeat like I would soon have to anyway, and opened the door. Our mentors sighed in relief, and we were each taken by one, and led to a building.

Express told me that we were going to where I would be staying until the Games, the Training Center. He explained to me how to get to my room, meal times, and other things of that sort. He dropped me off at my room, and told me that my prep team would be here in around ten minutes. I decided to plop down on my bed and rest until they came in.


	5. Chapter 5

My alone time was very limited. I was thankful for it, but wish it had lasted longer. My prep team knocked on my door only twice before coming in. They were talking about how excited they were for a party they could go to again this year. This annoyed me because I don't think they fully realize that the only reason they can attend is because we, the Tribute, are going to die.

There were two males and a female. It was undoubtedly true that the men were related closely. Possibly brothers. They looked very similar in everything except for the hair. One's was straight and a soft lavender color. The other's was wavy, stopping just at his ears on both sides, and a pastel blue color. They wore suits of the opposite's hair color. It made me laugh to see them, but I held it in.

The woman sighed as she looked at me with her piercing aqua eyes that you could tell were contacted. "Looks like we are going to have to take her to the Remake Center after all."

This woman was remarkable as well. She had tattoos going down her arms from the center of her neck. They were the same color as her nails. Hot, hot pink. She wore a bright orange dress that stopped right at her knees. Her shoes were red. He hair was green. Green for Pete's sake! She looked like a rainbow had thrown up on her…

"Capulet, Fortinbras; don't just stand there. The least you could do is introduce yourselves. " The woman barked. I doubt she realized how hypocritical she was being.

The men introduced themselves to me, as instructed. They claimed that they were brothers- a fact I was already aware of- and loved District Six. They said that my stylist, Mariana, was amazing and that I would look like a knock out, stealing all the sponsors, with how she is going to make me look. They began to ramble on and on about outfits until they caught the evil look coming from the third prep team member.

"And my name is Agrippa. I am kinda right underneath Mariana in ranking with this team, so I boss the others around frequently." She admitted. "We must seem awful to you, and we probably are. But for right now, we need you to come down with us and get you re-made so your stylist will have an easier time."

Although she got off on the wrong foot, she is very straight forward. Agrippa seems like someone I would want as an ally- until the point in which she straight up tells me she is going to kill me. That is more of the type of person I would want anyway. After all, everyone knows there can only be one Victor. Any other way and it would be ludicrous…

It would seem like I have lost my train of thought, because before I even realized, I heard a terribly high pitched scream come from Capulet's mouth. I turned my head to see myself laid across a medical cot while I was having my eyebrows plucked, hair being ripped off of my legs, and the twins gawking at my feet. Agrippa was called from my eyebrows to discuss the matter. She pulled out a pair of scissor-looking objects and gave them to Fortinbras, telling him to suck it up and stop being a baby.

What seemed like another long eternity of pain passed before I released to a mirror. I looked at what they had done to myself in the time. I was completely different. I was stripped of my bushy eyebrows, replaced with small ones that came to a point at the ends nearer my ear. My nails had been filed down to a reasonable size, and painted a silver color. My hair had been brushed out and detangled for the first time since the Reaping. Agrippa smiled at the work she apparently credited as her own, then shoved me into another room. I sat on a chair and waited for whoever was coming in next.

I was waiting for around five to ten minutes for the next person to come in. It wasn't my stylist, but an Avox boy bringing me something to drink. I thanked him, and then when he nodded, I realized how desperately I wanted someone to talk to. I pursed my lips and frowned, watching him walk away. Once I heard the door click close, I plummeted down, laying on the floor.

"What is a Tribute doing on this filthy floor?" I heard a woman ask as she tapped her high-heeled foot impatiently. I opened an eye that I didn't know was closed, and saw a deep purple heel, probably 3 and 3 quarters high. I looked up to see the woman dressed in the same purple that colored her heels dress. It stopped at right below the knees. "Well, come on! Get up! We need to get you dressed!"

I stood slowly, not wanting to give myself whiplash, then looked my stylist in her purple colored eyes. She observed me carefully, as if she was mapping out every single detail of my image in her mind. I wanted to make a sarcastic remark, but I held my tongue.

"Ah, such good curves, " She spoke, motioning me to sit back on the couch. "Transportation, right?" She asked.

"As of every year." I replied, slipping up with the sarcasm.

"Hmm... So... Conductors, maybe?" She spoke, apparently talking to herself. "Or, a small, silky outfit with a conductor's hat? Oh yes! I could really bring out your curves like that! And we could make Setth seem like..." She just nodded, not finishing her sentence, and pulled out a device.

"I just sent a message to your partner's stylist... Oh what manners I have!" She claimed, causing me to flinch. "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself! I am Mariana."

"I am District Six Female." I spoke, saying my new Capitol-reference name. "Or before, Elianna."

"Such a pretty name." She spoke as she pulled out a skimpy skirt and a low cut shirt, both black. She also had a hat with our District's symbol on it. "Now let me get you dressed."

I let her dress me, fitting all the clothes just the way she wanted them too. Under the skirt, she put on some fishnet stockings, which was odd because we weren't Four- Fishing district. She nudged me towards a mirror and I immediately blushed, and tried to pull down my way too short skirt.

"Leave it alone. You don't have time to adjust anything, okay?" She pointed at a door. "Go through that, and meet your Mentors."

I nodded, blushing like crazy, thinking to myself _"People are going to see me like this!" _I walked out the door and shivered at the cold on my exposed skin. I walked slowly to the chariot, keeping my head down. I didn't look back up until I saw three pairs of feet. I looked at my two mentors, and Setth.

As I viewed Setth, I saw that he was wearing really tight pants, no shirt, suspenders, and a matching conductor's hat. Setth also looked at me, staring down at my chest, jaw dropped, making me feel nervous. I shifted my feet, then he looked up at me.

"Uh, wow," He spoke, "You look amazing!"

I thanked him, then turned to our mentors as they gave us last minute instructions.

"Be friendly, to yourselves, as well as the crowd. You want to make them remember you. Make an impression" Express told us, with a very stern voice.

We nodded as Setth climbed into the chariot, then helped me up. Minutes later, we were off, and into the hands of the Capitol.

2


End file.
